The mystery of an old house
by anime lover is 1
Summary: What happens when Mai's new friend Yoko tells her about a house she lived in,What happens if Mai dream shows her Yoko died 100 Years ago in that house find out please R&R. I don't own Ghost Hunt and its Naru x Mai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The case

July day 18th

'This might be the weirdest and scariest case of them all'

It all started at school where a new girl named Yoko Moiosuda told me about a house she had lived in where the furnisher would be stacked on top of each other then she would be cleaning dishes and the slope would be gone or she would hear her name being called from upstairs and she's the only one home. That's not all she did had a cat named Sassy but it went messing a mouth after she moved in and then one day cleaning the basement she found Sassy's body in half behind the stairs, there's more at night around 12:00 she can hear people talking doors slamming and a cat hissing or the lights flashing but could never figure out why.

5:00

I got to work late "dame Naru's going to kill me" As I opened the door to Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short Naru was the arms cross taping his foot on the grand like to say where the hell where you look, "sorry am late a new girl was telling me about a house she lived in it was hunted I think we should check it out" "No" "but Naru" "I said no Mai" "ok but I got a lot of eye witness reports" that's when I told him every thing Yoko told me.

The house

It looked rundown and old, I turn to Yoko but she dint even pass the gate "Yoko you coming" "no ill never go back in that house hear" she toss Naru the keys jumped in her moms car and they left. "well I guess its just us huh guys" looking at Naru, Lin, Houshou, and Ayako "yea"

In the house

It was dark and the wood looked really old not to mention creepy.

"ok Mai Lin get the equipment Takigawa Matsuzaki go around and see if you can see something" Lin and I got every thing while Naru checked off the stuff we brang it in." Ok Naru we're done" "ok good oh and Mai go lay down maybe you can see if this is a paranormal or just a prank"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(In the dream)

"Where am I oh yea Naru wanted me to sleep but where am I"

"daddy can I keep the kitty pleases" 'a little girl that looked a lot like Yoko was talking to and older man wait if that's Yoko then?, "Sure sweetheart what ever u want"

'his creepy' I look to my left and there was Naru "Naru what going on" he pointed and I saw the older man grab the cat a torched it then killed it by cutting it in half "wait so Yoko's a ghost" then the dad killed him self in the attic. The next thing I know was the girl at school.

Her name was Yoko Maruzuka thin I woke up." Naru I no who it is hunting the house it's the dad he killed a cat and himself and he killed Yoko's cat we need John and Hara"

Naru just looked at me thin to Lin and said "Lin call John and Masako" "ok" that when the fun began

When they got hey I tolled them every thing I told Naru and they said they will, but Masako ever since the cures house she been saying in a wiper to me "ill when Naru's heart before you can." 'I swear if I had the right Ill kill her' of cures ill get fired not to minced hated for it so I don't say a word.

John started an exorcist and Masako sat by Naru to see if it was working at first it was till Masako said the spirit was to strong. "What are we going to do Naru I mean if this thin is a demon now there's no way John, Lin, Houshou, Ayako or I cant get rid of it" " burn the house down" what we cant Naru" "we have to"

So we did…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The karaoke night

Later we went to a bar that allowed kids in so we when to a privet room in the room was a karaoke machine Takigawa said I was first so I did. (magic by Selena)

Ow ow ow it's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Never been awake, never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning

Lazy day in bed, music in my head

Crazy music playing in the morning light

Ow ow ow it's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Aaaaw!

I love my sunny day, dream of far away

Dreaming on my pillow in the morning

Never been awake, never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Ow ow ow it's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

_solo_

Ow ow ow it's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

I looked at everyone even Naru all but him mouth fell to the floor I looked down a little up set but am kind of us to it. After the karaoke Naru drove every one home I was the last one with him. I look down thinking man I did every think I thought of but oh well. "Mai that song you did I liked it and umm do u want to go out."

Am sorry you guys my stories aren't long but I do make them interesting please R&R love you all bye. Till the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naru and I

" What did you say Naru" I look at him in shock not believing what I thought I just heard.

"I love you will you go out with me" "Naru I… umm… YES!" when he parked his car in front of my apartment I kissed him. "Naru would you like to come in" he nodded and walked with me to my apartment, I unlocked my door and walked in with Naru be hind me. Naru pushed me up angst the wall after he closed and looked the door and started kissing me and of course I kissed back.

He pulled way and started rubbing my breast and squeezed it hard and I moaned.

Regular pov

Mai leaned back as far as she could to get more of the felling ,then Naru put his knee between her legs rubbing her womanhood she moaned loud later he laid her on her back un dressed her and did the same to himself got back on top of her kissing her and rubbing her womanhood she moaned deep in to his mouth he took that to his advantage and stuck his tunge in her mouth and fingers her.

Mais pov

I woke up the next day sore but when I looked over and saw a **NAKED Naru I was happy so I cuddle up to him trying not to wake him he looked hot sleeping like that. I kissed his cheek and watched as his muscular chest rose up and down he looked so peaceful sleeping. 30 mints of watching him I got up and took a shower got dress then I woke him up by kissing his lips with so much passion I was shocked I had he sat up looking at me then smiled then he said "morning love how you sleep" I looked at him "grate you" "I don't know why don't you tell me " he kissed me for about 30 seconds before we need air thin we part.**

**The ride to work was fun me and Naru talked about life not ghost he didn't even matched ghost or tea I was shocked but I know right when we got to work he would want tea. **

**When we pulled up to SPR every one was packing the van Naru asked them why they where and John **

**Said they got a call from a woman crying said her granddaughter doll was evil and it was the daughter of the devil and she need help now and Masako as wondering why was I in Naru's car and that Naru was late. **

**Naru's pov**

**I got out of my car ignoring what Masako said till she treated Mai by saying "you better not still Naru away from me or ill have my farther put you in jail till you 67 years old.'' that when I snapped "miss Hara my office now!" **

**Regular pov **

**Ayako looked at Mai and said "wow Naru must have worked up on the wrong side of the bed to day huh"**

**Mai looked at her and lied "yea"**

**In the office**

**Naru: why are you treating Mai.**

**Masako: I love you Naru pleases be with me.**

**Naru: am sorry I cant.**

**Masako: but why**

**Naru pov**

**I didn't say a word to her I was about to leave when she jumped on me and kisses me**

**that's when Mai walk in I didn't no till I looked up she started to cry and run out my office slaming the door behind her.**

**Regular pov**

**About 5 hrs later Naru find Mai hiding and crying in her apartment **


	5. Chapter 5

"Naru go away what you did was just down right wrong please leave me alone."

"c'mon Mai love you only you not "

"but I saw you to "

"she throw her self on me I had nothing to do about that"

She opened the door looking at him a tear falls from her eyes. He looks at her wrapping the tear away holding her.

"Mai I love u and this might sound weird but (gets on one knee) will you marry me and together we will take life one step at a time"

"yes Naru I will marry you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go im still thing of the next part but idk when I will put it up srry it took so long im going to wright a sesshomaru x kagome story love u and send me messages saying how part to will be bye R&R


End file.
